geometry_dash_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Coffre fort
Le Coffre fort '(Dit:«'The Vault» en anglais) est une fonctionnalité cachée sur Geomerty Dash qui donne accès aux joueurs à un écran contenant un champ de texte qui répond après une saisie et peut donner des récompenses additionnelles si le joueur entre certaines phrases. Le coffre est accessible depuis le menu d'option (Settings) dans le coin en haut à droite, exigeant initialement 10 pièces d'utilisateur. Si vous appuyez le cadenas lorsqu'un mot de passe incorrect ou déjà utilisé se trouve dans le champ, le texte au-dessus change pour un texte comme: «There is no spoon (Il n'y a pas de cuillère).» Si vous appuyez assez, vous rencontrerez parfois du texte en vert. Ceux-ci sont des indices pour trouver les mots de passe listé ci-dessous. La plus part des indices sont séparés en plusieurs lignes, alors vous allez avoir besoin d'appuyer plusieurs fois le cadenas pour lire l'indice en entier. Mots de passe * Lenny': '''Déverrouille un cube. * '''Robotop: '''Déverrouille un robot. * '''Sparky: '''Gagne une pièce secrète. * '''Spooky: '''Déverrouille un cube. * '''Ahead: '''Déverrouille une vague. * '''Blockbite: '''Déverouille un OVNI. * '''Neverending: '''Déverrouille un OVNI. * '''Mule: '''Déverrouille un vaisseau. * '''Gandalfpotter: '''Déverrouille une trainée. * '«Votre nom»: Déverrouille un cube. * '8, 16, 30, 32, 46, 84 (consécutivement): '''Déverrouille une vague. Gallerie 'À venir... Anecdotes * La muique qui joue dans le coffte fort est «Random Song 01 (Musique aléatoire 01)», qui a aussi été utilisé par RobTob dans un vidéo aperçu de la Mise à jour 2.0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk ** Robert Topala est actuellement le compositeur de cette musique. ** Dans les dossiers du jeu, la musique jouée en arrière plan se nomme «secretLoop». ** Formellement sur la version Android, il n'y avait pas de musique dans le coffre fort. Elle fût introduite lors de la Mise à jour 2.0.1 * Le visage sur le cadenas ressemble à l'icone de la difficulté «Démon», excepté qu'il est gris, a des yeux rouge et n'a pas de cornes. Il est connu comme le Guardien du coffre fort. Comme dit dans une phrase de l'écran de chargement, son nom est «Spooky». * Plusieurs lignes ont des erreurs volontaires: «''Ridic'ulus» (Ridiculous (Ridicule en français)) (référant à une formule de Harry Potter) et «Your' hopeless''» (You're(Tu es)). * «''This is not the room you are looking for...» (Ce n'est pas la salle que vous cherchez...) et «... or use the force''» sont dese références à Star Wars. * «''You shall not pass!» (Vous ne passerez pas!), «''It's my precious...» (C'est mon précieux...), «''Sneaky hobbitses''» (Traduction nécessaire) et «''Fly, you fool!» (Vole, ignorant! (?) ) sont des références au ''Seigneur Des Anneaux. * «''There is no spoon''» (Il n'y a pas de cuillère) est une référence à The Matrix. * «''Gryffindor!» (Griffon! (?) ) est une référence à ''Harry Potter. * Le mot «''Damnit''» (m*rde) a été changé pour «''Nevermind''» (Oublie ça), probablement parce que c'est un mot vulgaire. * L'icone déverrouillé en tapant la série de nombre est probablement basé sur L'Oeil de la Providence, une référence au meme populaire des Illuminatis. ** La logique derrière ces nombres est basée sur la série télévisée américaine «''Lost''». De dans, les personnages one à entrer une série de nombre, respectivement 4 8 15 16 23 42, pour redémarrer un compteur. La même logique est utilisée ici, mais un étrange livre suggère qu'un des indices est de doubler tout les nombres des pages, alors les nombres sont doublés aussi. ** La ligne «''It makes me feel Lost''» (Cela me fait sentir perdu) dans le même indice peut être une référence à Lost. *** Si vous commencez à entrer le code, les messages en haut vont devenir rouge et uniques pour chaque nombre après 16, indiquant que vous êtes sur la bonne voie. * Il dit «Gah!» dans plusieurs phrases. Celles-ci sont: «''Gah!», «GAH!! You have doomed us all!» (Vous nous avez tous condamnés ! ) et «Gah, I forgot the word!» (J'ai oublié le mot!) Citations Ces citations viennent dans un ordre spécifique. Après la ligne 31 (Fine, press the button) le gardien va recommencer la chaîne à partir de la ligne 1 (How did you get in here?!) et ainsi de suite. Un indice au hasard (texte vert) peut apparaître entre n'importe quelle lignes à n'importe quel moment, et sont représentés par le texte en gras ci-dessous. Lorsque vous entres un mot de passe valide pour la première fois, une ligne très spécifique apparaîtra. Cette même ligne ne peut plus jamais être affichée par la suite après avoir entré le mot de passe spécifique une fois, et ces lignes sont représentées par le texte en italique ci-dessous et accompagnés d'un mot, ce mot représentant le mot de passe associé. * How did you get in here?! (Comment es-tu entré ici?) * What are you poking around for? (Pourquoi tu touches tout? (?) ) * Don't you have better things to do? (As-tu des meilleures choses à faire?) * There is no spoon (Il n'y a pas de cuillère) * Go away! (Va t'en!) * I should have hid this room better... (J'aurais dû mieux cacher cette salle...) * You're not supposed to be in here... (Tu n'est pas censé être ici...) * RubRub won't like this... (RubRub n'aimeras pas ça...) * zzzZZZZ... * Don't touch that! (Ne touche pas ça!) * Why U touch my stuff? (Pourquoi tu touche mes affaires?) * RubRub better not find you in here... (RubRub est mieux de ne pas te trouver ici...) * Can't you just leave? (Peut-tu juste partir?) * This is not the room you are looking for... (Ceci n'est pas la salle que tu cherches...) * Sneaky sneaky... (Sournois sournois...) * It's my precious... (C'est mon précieux...) * You shall not pass! (Tu ne passeras pas!) * Don't push the button! (N'appuie pas sur le bouton!) * You're gonna get me in trouble... (Tu vas me mettre dans le pétrin...) * This is getting ridiculus... (Ça devient ridicule...) * Go collect some stars (Va collecter des étoiles) * Maybe there are new levels? (Peut-être qu'il y a des nouveaux niveaux?) * Just, stop bothering me (Juste, arrête de me déranger) * I'm gonna stop talking (Je vais arrêter de parler) * ... * ...... * GAH! * Your hopeless... (Tu es sans espoir...) * Really, still here? (Vraiment, toujours ici?) * Fine, press the button (D'accord, appuie sur le bouton) * ''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Quoi?! Comment as tu su mon nom?!) (Spooky) * My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Ma Pièce... NOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!) (Sparky) * That was weird... (Ça c'était étrange...) (Gandalfpotter) * How do you know my secrets?! (Comment connaît-tu mes secrets?!) (Blockbite) * You're pretty good at this (Tu es assez bon à ça) (Neverending) * Ah, Right you are. (Ah, Tu as raison.) (Mule) * He could be watching right now... (Il pourrait regarder en ce moment...) (Votre nom, par Ex: Robtop) * ... (16) ** What do think you're doing? (Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?) (30) ** Those numbers, aren't they... (Ces nombres, ne sont-ils pas...) (32) ** NO NO NO NO!!! (NON NON NON NON!!!) (46) ** GAH!! You have doomed us all! (GAH!! Tu nous as tous condamnés!) (84) * Are you always like this? (Est-tu toujours comme ça?) ** I mean, what's the point? (Je veux dire, quel est l'intéret?) ** Let me guess, you're gonna push the button? (Laisse moi deviner, tu vas appuyer sur le bouton?) ** What a suprise (Quelle surprise) * Look behind you! (Regarde derrière toi!) ** I thought I saw something (J'ai cru voir quelque chose) ** Maybe it's just my imagination (Peut-être que c'est juste mon imagination) ** Or was it? (Ou l'était-ce?) ** DUN DUN DUN! * I have an idea for a gamemode (J'ai une idée pour un mode de jeu) ** You play as a cube (Tu joues comme un cube) ** That can jump (Qui peut sauter) ** ...And there are spikes (...Et il y a des piques) ** Nevermind... (Oublie ça...) * So... what's up? (Donc... quoi de neuf?) ** The back button is in the corner (Le bouton de retour est dans le coin) ** Ready to leave yet? (Prêt à partir?) ** Whenever you're ready... (Quand tu sera prêt...) ** Fine, I can wait. (D'accord, je peut attendre.) * Roses are read (Les roses sont rouges) ** Voilets are blue (Les violettes sont bleues) ** Click the back button (Appuie sur le bouton retour) ** So I can get rid of you (Comme ça je me débarrasserai de toi) * I heard a joke the other day (J'ai entendu une blague l'autre jour) ** Two cubes walk into a bar (Deux cubes marchent dans un bar) ** Wait... did they walk or slide? (Attends... ont-ils marché ou glissé?) ** Nevermind... (Oublie ça...) * Don't you get tired of clicking? (Est-ce que tu est fatigué d'appuyer?) ** I mean, isn't it boring? (Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ennuyant?) ** Click click click (Appuie appuie appuie) ** Is that all you do? (Est-ce tout ce que tu fait?) * There's a trail hidden somewere (Il y a une trainée cachée quelque part) ** But RubRub didn't tell me where (Mais RubRub ne m'a pas dit où) ** ...Or what the password is (... Ou quel est le mot de passe) ** You will have to ask him (Tu vas devoir lui demmander) (Relatif à gangalfpotter) * (Inconnu) ** (Inconnu) ** (Inconnu) ** It's defenitvely not on the support page (C'est défénitivement pas sur la page de support) (Relatif à blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of (C'est difficile de garder trace de) ** Makes me feel lost... (Ça me fait sentir perdu...) ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? (Peut-être somme nous dans une zone twilight?) ** Reminds me of a book I read (Ça me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu) ** The pages were weird (Les pages étaient étranges) ** Page one was page two (Page un était page deux) ** Page three was page six (Page trois était page six) ** Made it really hard to read (Ça a rendu la lecture difficile) (Relatif aux nombres) * Fly, you fool! (Vole, ignorant!) ** ...or use the force (...ou utilise la force) ** Whichever comes first (Peut-importe celui qui vient en premier) ** Sneaky hobbiteses... (Traduction nécessaire) ** Gryffindor! (Traduction nécessaire) * I don't feel good (Je ne me sens pas bien) ** RubRub will come soon... (RubRub sera bientôt là...) ** ... Unless he's already here (...Sauf si il est déjà là) ** Watching, waiting, lurking... (Observant, attendant, attirant...) ** He knows every move I make (Il sait tout les mouvements que je fais) ** Every move YOU make (Tout les mouvements que TU fais) ** But maybe you can stop him? (Mais peut-être tu peut l'arrêter?) ** Maybe you are the key? (Peut-être tu es la clé?) (Relatif à votre nom) * I like the new Robot mode (J'aime le nouveau mode Robot) ** I even have my own Robot (J'ai même mon propre Robot) ** RubRub gave it to me as a present (RubRub me l'as donné en cadeau) ** No, I won't give you a hint... (Non, je ne te donnerai pas d'indice...) (Relatif à Robotop) * Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon (Ne le dis pas à RubRub, mais j'ai volé un icone) ** He will never notice... (Il ne va jamais remarquer...) ** I hid it with my name as the password (Je l'ai caché avec mon nom comme mot de passe) ** Muhahaha! (Relatif à Spooky) * Ok, I will give you a hint. (Ok, je vais te donner un indice.) ** Without it, I'm dead. (Sans lui, je suis mort.) ** If I'm not, then I'm behind. (Sinon, je suis derrière) ** What am I? (Qui suis-je?) ** That didn't go very well... (Relatif à Ahead) * Why are you still here (Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici) ** You're so stubborn (Tu es tellement têtu) ** Stubborn as a fox (Têtu comme un renard) ** Wait, that's not right! (Attends, ce n'est pas correct!) ** Gah, I forgot the word (Gah, j'ai oublié le mot) ** Those animals that are stubborn (Ces animaux qui sont têtus) ** Nevermind... (Oublie ça...) (Relatif à Mule) * It does get lonely sometimes (Ça peut donner l'impression d'être seul des fois) ** It's so quiet... (C'est tellement silencieux...) ** Except for the annoying music (Excepté pour cette musique énervante) ** Just keeps looping (Qui joue en boucle) ** Over and over and over (Encore et encore et encore) ** It never ends (Ça ne fini jamais) ** It doesn't have an end (Ça n'a pas de fin) ** ...no ending (...pas de fin) ** That's like 5 hints (C'est comme 5 indices) (Relatif à Neverending) Les citations du Garde Avant que le Coffre fort est déverrouillé, un cadenas va apparaître dans le menu Options «Settings», lorsque vous le tappez va répondre avec une des notifications notées ci-dessous: * No one seems to be home. (Personne n'a l'air d'être chez eux.) * Don't touch! (Touche pas!) * It's a secret... (C'est un secret...) * zzzZZZ... * Not allowed! (Pas le droit!) * Why u click? (Pourquoi tu cliques ?) * No! (Non!) * Nothing to see here... (Rien à voir ici...) * Go away! (Va t'en!) * Just, stop. (Juste, arrête.) * Stop it! (Arrête ça!) Catégorie:Fonctionnalités